


Farewell

by shunziqing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chinese, M/M, no happy ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“这就是终结了，我猜。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

  
  
当战斗终于结束，狂风消散，战场上一片死寂。  
  
Thor穿过冰封的大地，来到Loki坠落的地方。  
  
“这就是终结了，我猜。”Loki躺在冰层上巨大的龟裂纹中央，他在战斗中失了头盔，黑色的长发狂乱地铺散开，鲜血从他身下缓缓晕开，“永别，哥哥，永别。”他轻声低喃。  
  
Thor在他身边单膝跪地，松开锤柄，抚上弟弟的脸颊。Loki从未如此苍白，鲜血把他的嘴唇染成殷红，但他眼中持续燃烧的疯狂之火终于熄灭，仇恨、嫉妒、恶毒全都散去，让他看起来几乎是快乐的：“你是否终于可以找到平静，Loki？”Thor问。  
  
Loki没有回答，他从喉咙深处发出“呣”的声音，困顿地眨眼。他看起来如此年轻，仿佛时光从未流逝，他们仍然躺在阿斯加德深处的密林中，享受树枝间落下的金色阳光。  
  
“亲亲我，Thor，”Loki的声音几乎低不可闻，他想要握住哥哥的手，却已无力抬起胳膊，生命正在离他而去，“我好冷……”  
  
Thor低头亲吻他冰冷的双唇。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2011年10月10日。


End file.
